Rayquaza and the seven apprentices
by Frloom the breloom
Summary: Static the Raichu never expected much in her life,until the fateful night were she learned her destiney,along with Frloom the Breloom,Drizzle the Azumarill,Sanray the Flygon,Webck the mothim,and Quamske the combusken,work together to defeat the darkness.
1. Chapter 1

Hello,i dont like to type much so ill just cut to the is a story about a Raichu named static(the setting is the pokemon mystery dungeon world)The first few chapters are a summary of her life leading up to the plot.

"Were am I,Who am I?",the small beign world aroiund her begin to crack."No My Shell!"thought the beoing ! the shell cracked open,the being opend her eyes for the first time and saw a two large orange creatures.  
"Its a girl."said one of them with a rough voice."Ita a beutifal pichu."said the other orange creature."Pichu is that me?"wondered the being."hello"said the one with the rough voice"my name is Raichu.""Raichu?"said pichu akwardley."yep"said the female one and you are daughter."she said holding was confused but she felt comfortable and safe in Raichus closed her eyes and drifted into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter takes place about 3 years form the first chapter,I was gonna post this about a week ago,but ive been kinda

Static Walked across the oran berry field,she had evolved into a pikachu a few months Parents were berry farmers,they grew them,and then they sold them to local Kecleon had planned to be part of the family buisness,she had almost no was picking Oran berries for a few minutes,she enjoyed this job,it allowed her to be alone with her thoughts.  
"I wonder what Areo is doing"She thought to was a close freind of was a Scarmory,satic met her when she was still a trying to frighten her away Areo finnaly asked"Why Arn't you afraid of me?"She asked "Am i supposed to be afraid?"Static had sked, scince then Staic and scarmory shared a close realationship.

Statics thoughts were distracted when she looked up in the saw a huge,seperent like pokemon in the sky,its large,skinny body partitly Darkened the Static felt a small headache,"Its nothing"She thought"But then her headache felt worse and worse to the point were she was curled up on the ground,paws on her felt like her head was going to Explode Then nothing,the headache was gone."what happend"She aked herself."It must have been my imagination"She wondered,although she was not headed back to her parents hut ,basket empty.

Static wasnt aware of the shadowy figure watching her from the tree,She also wasnt aware that her fur,partitaly glew when her eyes were closed from pain. 


	3. Chapter 3

"So what do you want to do now Static?"Areo asked."Lets get to kecleon store before it closes."Static years had passed and she Had eveolved into a Raichu,today she was celebrating her fith birthday with had pretty much just been walking around the square.  
By the time They got to the kecleon store it had already closed."well thats a downer."Static said,depressed,But Areo didnt seem to pay attention,she was focused on the dark cloud to the west."Well that looks like a storm to me!"Areo had a Tendency to run into danger,She said it was a "Scarmory instinct".

"Im going to check it out." But Static had other ideas"Come on Areo havent you had enough trouble today."Earlier Areo had run into a lairon And woulndt apoligize for flying into was over quick,when scarmory used her hyper beam knocking Larion out immadielty.  
"Dont worry Static ill be back before you know it."Then Scarmory flew off,heading into the approaching storm.

Static sighed,"That crazy bird will never learn."She started towards the pelliper office,She was supposed to deliver a message to the The Kecleon Shop in the mountains,telling them there will be a delay on their demanded oran went up to the peeliper shaped office.  
Before She could walk in a Venomnat ran into her."Ow!"The Venomnat yelled."Sorry."Static aplogized,She Knew better not to make trouble.  
She never liked fighting,although the dojo master Bonrang,a Marowak,said she was a very exellent fighter she did dislike it.

"Well its ok."The Venomnat said,with a grim expression."Whats wrong?"Static asked."well my rescue team has gone missing"He said Staic felt sorry for the Venomnat,she wanted to be in a rescue team once,but that was an old dream and static had given it up long ago "Well I hope there safe"Static hoped as venomnat walked away

She went in to the Pelliper Post reconized the smell of hay evrywere"Aw Static good to see you."Said a handed Pelliper,As it flew off Static felt lighnting in the then Then venomnat Static had seen earlier rushed in"Creatures...In ...the...square." the venomnat panted out.

Static rushed towards the square,Leaving the message she got to the square,noone was there,"Was Venomnat seeing things"She thought to herself.  
Then she noticed that no other Pokemon were there either,not Persain or the kecleon bros or even felt something coming Behind a moment she thought it might have been venomnat again,But when she turned around,she saw not venomnat,not pelliper,  
not even a Pokemon,it was some sort of thing that looked like a Sablye,but red,flat eyes and darker,almost pitch black.

For a moment Static reached her paw out in freindship,But the creature reached out and scratched her with long,Sharp claws.  
Static fell down,"What are you?"She asked the creature gave a ear piercing coverd her ears,but she coulds still hear more of the creaures came out of the ground,first as shadows,but then rising up out of the ground with the same Ressamblance as the other one.

Static unleashed a thunderbolt,as a Raichu her thunderbolt contained around 100,000 bolts of electricity,But her thunder bolt had almost no effect It had passed right through the ran,she ran towards home."Creatures that cant be attacked"She thought."How do you beat those things.  
No matter how fast she ran,the creatures kept coming out of the ground.

Static could see her home,and her parents just outside"They waited for me!"She Said was almost there,Then evrything went red Static was blown back by a force she couldnt the red beam faded,her home were her parents were standing before,was gone.  
only scorched ground parents were The Pokemon the killed them was standing in front of her.A giant metal bird With dark smolding features,and blood red eyes,was Areo. 


End file.
